


Winchester-Harvelle Part 2

by Pineprin137



Series: Dean and Jo [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Fic, Sick Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 09:43:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18962734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: This takes place a few years after Part 1.





	Winchester-Harvelle Part 2

“Daddy?”

Dean rolled over and cracked one eye open to see his four-year-old daughter standing by the bed. “Baby, what’s wrong?”

He yawned and rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he swung his feet to the floor. She just sniffled and clutched her stuffed rabbit tighter. He sat on the edge of the bed and rested his elbows on his knees so he would be eye level with her.

“Did you have a bad dream?” Mary Ellen just shook her head.

“What’s the matter, sweetheart?” She rubbed one small hand under her nose then used the heel of her hand to rub under her eyes. Dean reached one hand out and laid it on her shoulder before leaning down so he could look at her face. The little girl seemed to be avoiding his gaze. He frowned and rubbed a thumb across her cheek feeling it come away wet. Dean spread his legs further apart and then gently coaxed his daughter in between them so she could lean against his bare chest.

“What’s wrong, baby girl?” She stayed silent and simply clung to him. This wasn’t the first time that Dean had dealt with sleepless nights, but the silence was new. Usually, Mary Ellen would come in and poke him or Jo before crawling under the covers with them. If it was a nightmare, she would shake and cling. If she was feeling lonely, she would climb over one of her parents until she was nestled between them. This was different though. The silence was worrying him, but he tried to focus on the task at hand.

“Dean? What’s going on?”

Dean turned his head to respond to his wife’s sleepy inquiry. Her long blonde hair was tousled and her t-shirt was hanging off of one shoulder. Jo squinted up at him in the dark, but he was pretty sure she couldn’t see Mary Ellen where she was tucked up against his body. He turned back to their daughter and swept her into his arms and then eased back against the headboard.

“Oh, sweetheart, what’s wrong?” As soon as she heard her mother’s voice, Mary Ellen reached out to Jo. Dean slid the toddler onto his wife's lap then reached over to turn on the lamp.

He could see the little girl more clearly now in the dim glow that filled the room. Her hair was sleep-messy like her mom’s and her bottom lip was quivering. Dean shrugged when Jo gave him a questioning look over their daughter's head. She nestled against his chest with Mary Ellen cradled in her arms. Dean wrapped his arm around them both and rubbed his daughter’s back.

Jo pushed a strand of curly hair behind her ear. “Did you have a bad dream? Hm? Do you wanna sleep with mommy and daddy?”

Dean chuckled softly when he heard his wife repeat his earlier question. For a hunter, it was surprising how dead to the world Jo was as she slept. On the other hand, Dean was a fairly light sleeper due to taking care of his brother for so much of his life. Although he was much less aggressive after being awoken now than when he was younger. Wouldn’t do for Daddy to spring out of bed with a gun or knife when all that was needed was a drink of water or reassurance after a bad dream.

The little girl just shook her head again. Jo shushed her gently and kissed her forehead. “Does your tummy hurt, baby?”

Dean glanced down at her then cast his eyes skyward. Why didn’t he think of that? Their daughter got very quiet and withdrawn when she wasn’t feeling well.  Although he didn’t hear a response from her, something prompted Jo to ask, “Do you feel pukey?”

That caused him to tense slightly. After all, what parent looks forward to vomity sheets and a sick kid? But after a minute Dean felt Mary Ellen's curls brush across his skin as she shook her head and he relaxed.

“Okay, baby, why don’t you snuggle with Daddy and I’ll get you some medicine.” Jo shifted Mary Ellen until she was curled around him instead and got out of bed. Normally the sight of his wife’s pale thighs and perky breasts hiding under one of his t-shirts would rev him up and elicit a groan, but right now his focus was on the sick little girl in his arms.  

Jo paused by his side of the bed and ran a hand through their daughter’s hair. “She feels a little warm so I’m going to get her some Tylenol and a dose of Pepto for her stomach. You okay with her staying with us tonight? I know we’ve been trying to wean her off of sleeping in our bed but--” Jo bit her lip when her husband interrupted, “Of course.”

Dean ran his hand down her arm until he found her fingers, squeezed lightly. “She's sick. I’m not going to force her to sleep alone when she obviously wants to be with us.”

“Okay. I’ll be right back.” Jo cast one last glance at her little girl and walked out into the hallway.

As soon as her mother left the room, Mary Ellen whimpered. He looked down and gently shushed her before easing down into a lying position. Dean kept one arm wrapped around her while the other snaked under his pillow and stretched toward’s Jo side of the bed. He leaned down to kiss her and then rested his chin on top of her soft blonde hair. Dean loved that their daughter was his wife’s Mini-Me. She looked so much like Jo with her blonde hair and pale skin. But her eyes? Those were all Winchester. Mary Ellen had inherited his bright green eyes. Eyes that were currently glistening with tears and begging him to help make her feel better. He wished he could snap his fingers and make it all better, but all he could do was hold her against him and murmur soft words to her.

“It’s okay, baby girl. Mommy’s going to make you feel better and then we’ll go back to sleep.” She tensed in his arms and he looked down in alarm.

“What’s wrong, baby? Don’t you wanna go back to sleep after your medicine?” She whimpered again and Dean's heart ached for her. The little girl brought her stuffed bunny up to her mouth and began sucking on a soft velvety ear while her tiny fingers clenched against her father's chest. “Oh. No, sweetheart. It’s okay. We’ll all go back to sleep. You can stay with mommy and daddy tonight.” She visibly relaxed just as Jo came back into the room.

She was carrying a small plastic cup filled with dull purple liquid in one hand and another filled with pink liquid in her other hand. She sat down gently next to Dean and gave him a sad smile before addressing Mary Ellen, “C’ mon, sweetheart. Let’s take your medicine so you can feel better and go back to sleep.”

The sick girl turned her head away from the yucky medicine her mother was holding, but her daddy simply scooped her up and sat her next to him where he remained on his side. He accepted the tiny cup when Mommy handed it to him. She disappeared for a moment and came back holding a paper cup filled with water. Daddy held the cup to his daughter’s lips and waited until she scrunched her eyes and opened her mouth before he slowly tipped it to empty the contents. The little girl wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

“You gotta swallow.”

Mary Ellen turned pleading eyes towards her daddy before finally choking it down and grasping for the cup Mommy held out to her. She took a few sips of the water and then tried to crawl back into her spot. Dean held her arm gently to prevent her from hiding. “Not yet, baby. One more.”

She pouted at him before eyeing the remaining cup with suspicion.

“This will help your tummy feel better.” Her mother smiled at her and she huffed out a sigh. She just wanted to go back to sleep. She wanted her tummy to quit churning and her skin to cool off. Her daddy glanced at her once more.

“Ready?” The little girl nodded and clutched her bunny even tighter. Dean repeated the process of holding the cup to Mary Ellen's mouth, but this time she opened her mouth right away and didn’t hesitate before swallowing the thick pink substance. “Good girl.”

Dean kissed her head while Jo deposited the empty cups on the nightstand and walked around to the other side. “Ready for bed?”

Mary Ellen nodded and crawled into Daddy's waiting arms. Pretty soon Mommy snuggled against her back. Safely sandwiched between her parents, they each dropped one more kiss to her forehead and then settled into sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I named her Mary Ellen. I couldn't help it.


End file.
